


Damaged

by Kobo



Series: RebelCaptain Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frostbite, Hoth, Mild Hurt/Comfort, RebelCaptain Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: The Rebellion’s medical teams warned spending too long outside on Hoth could result in some nasty conditions: frostbite, nerve damage, loss of digits.Based on RebelCaptain Appreciation Week's Prompt #4: Nerve





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so we all know Jyn and Cassian show some serious nerves on a daily basis, so I figured I might go a little more literal with this prompt.

Cassian rubbed his hands together to generate warmth. All of Echo Base was cold, but the temperature dropped dramatically within the hanger. Cassian normally spends as little time as possible in the hanger, but today he’s waiting for Jyn to return from a scouting mission. Command continued sending soldiers out to explore or place trackers for any signs of Imperial activity.

Cassian glanced towards the setting sun. Jyn left about midday; shouldn’t she have returned by now? The days on Hoth were short and sunlight never guaranteed, but risking the elements for too many hours spelled risks the Rebels shouldn’t risk. Frostbite made useless fingers and stole precious time away for rehabilitation.

Perhaps Jyn had returned and Cassian had missed her. Jyn’s skill with stealth was legendary. If she’d wanted to stay under the radar of the base – though she seldom included Cassian on the list of people she avoided – she could, with little difficulty.

“Has Sergeant Erso checked back in?” Cassian asked the private watching the entrance (Cassian wondered which commanding officer the private had angered to be relegated to the worst job on base).

He flipped through his list. “No, sir, she must still be out there.”

How many hours had that been? She’d been dressed in all the essential layers – coats and hoods and gloves – when she left this morning, but the medical officers reminded the rebels on a regular basis that long exposures to the cold were detrimental.

“Alert me when she returns,” Cassian commanded, and the private saluted in return.

Sending one last glance to the snowy landscape, hoping to see Jyn, Cassian headed back to the War Room.

 

+  
+  
+  


“Cassian,” K-2 greeted as he walked into the War Room, many hours later. “You asked to be informed when Jyn Erso returned to base.”

The persistent worry at the back of Cassian’s mind quieted somewhat, hearing Kay’s words. “She’s back? Good. Tell her I’ll meet her for dinner in about fifteen minutes, Kay.”

“You misunderstand, Cassian,” the droid said. “Jyn Erso was found by a patrol squadron twenty minutes ago. They took her to medbay upon arrival.”

Worry colder than Hoth’s air shot through Cassian. She’d been _found_ , not returned on her own. Medbay could mean any number of things from a mild cold to serious damage from an aggravated wampa. Cassian dropped the report he’d been scrolling through.

“Has she been hurt?” He demanded. “Did you see her?”

“I neither saw Jyn Erso nor know of her condition,” K-2 replied, unhelpfully. “A private simply informed me that she had returned.”

Cassian shrugged on his parka. “I’m heading to medbay.”

“Should I tell the General to expect you back?” Kay called as Cassian headed out the door. He shrugged in response, even though he was out of the droid’s sight. Whether he’d be back depended on Jyn’s condition. Even General Draven wouldn’t hold that against him – likely.

The tight hallways carved into Echo Base made hurrying from one place to another difficult, but Cassian made do, showing no hesitation to push other rebels out of his way. The temperature increased deeper into the tunnel network, a blast of blissful warmth hitting Cassian as the doors to the medical center opened.

“I’m looking for Sergeant Jyn Erso,” Cassian told the droid working at the desk, who, with no blood or injuries in sight, took its time assisting Cassian. Patience was an essential skill for an intelligence officer, but Cassian’s ran thin whenever Jyn was on the line. “I’m told she was brought here.”

“My records indicate the sergeant is being prepared for bacta immersion. You will need to wait,” the droid, whose monotone voice begged to be punched, informed him. _Bacta_? If Jyn needed, not patches, but a bacta tank, then her injuries were serious.  “You are welcome to wait.”

“Can you tell me anything about her condition?”

“A doctor will be along in a minute,” the droid whirled.

Cassian took one of the seats, focusing all his energy into keeping his limbs from jiggling with nerves.

 

+  
+  
+

 

Jyn seemed too still on the bed. Her injures – dark bruises around her eyes, red slashes across her face, and fading black marks of frostbite on her fingers and ears – stood out against her pale skin.

The patrol had found her face down in the snow with no guess for how long she’d been there. They guessed a wampa had snuck up on her, clawing her off her tauntaun and leaving her unconscious from its blow. But Jyn had yet to wake up since they found her, so their story was only speculation.

Cassian ran his fingers over Jyn’s arms, thinking over the doctor’s evaluation.

“She’s lucky that patrol found her when they did,” he’d informed Cassian, shaking his head. “Gangrene hadn’t set in by then. She might have minor nerve damage, here and here –“ The doctor pointed out the tips of her fingers and her left ear, which had been left in the snow “— but amputating any of her digits won’t be necessary. We’ll know more when she wakes up.”

Jyn’s fingers twitched and Cassian reached for them.

“Jyn?” He asked softly. “Jyn, are you awake?”

A groan answered him, and her eye lids fluttered open. “Cassian?” Jyn croaked, and Cassian’s worry melted at her voice.

“I’m right here, Jyn.” He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, running his hand over her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a Wookie used my head as a drum.”

Cassian chuckled. If Jyn was suing sarcasm, she couldn’t be too badly injured. “I think it was a wampa, not a Wookie, but close enough.”

Jyn froze as Cassian’s hand ran over her ear.

“Jyn? What is it?” He asked, worried she was in pain.

“I can’t –“ Jyn tried to sit up in bed, but Cassian pushed her back down. “—I can’t feel that.” Her eyes were wide with worry. “I can’t feel your hand.”

Keeping his face neutral, Cassian reached for her fingers next, rubbing his fingers against each of hers. “Can you feel this?”

“Mainly. Except this one.” Jyn held up her right index finger, which was still discolored, black fading to dark purple and red.

“The doctor warned me you might have nerve damage. Your fingers aren’t built to spend that much time in the snow.”

“This damn planet,” Jyn muttered, but Cassian understood her frustration. If one of her fingers – more importantly, her index finger on her dominant hand – became useless, what would happen to her ability to fight, to shoot? “Damn wampas.”

Cassian brought her fingers up to his lips, kissing each one gently. “Do you want me to go fight it for you?”

Jyn scoffed, but the corners of her mouth turned up, too, so Cassian considered his comment a victory. “What, are you feeling left out and want frostbite too? It’s not nearly as fun as it looks, you know. And,” she looked down at her mottled hands. “It doesn’t even look fun.”

“Next time, we’ll send Kay out on the scouting mission,” Cassian suggested. “He doesn’t have nerves to get damaged.”

“He might disagree with you there. Kay developed nerves about the time I showed up. So I could bother every single one of them.”

Cassian laughed, but pushed Jyn back to her pillows. “Get some rest, Jyn. You can get on more of Kay’s nerves when you’re better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, many thanks to [TheRebelCaptainNetwork](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/) and [RebelCaptainPrompts](https://rebelcaptainprompts.tumblr.com/) for organizing #RebelCaptainAppreciationWeek. If you're interesting in joining in on the celebration, check out [this post](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/post/158905745835/as-rogue-one-has-finally-been-released-and)!
> 
> I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr... Come on over!


End file.
